Time's Arrow
by MrQuinn
Summary: TF,SPD crossover. Set shortly after End of Time: Jen and the others return to the year 3000, only to find something has gone horribly wrong. rated T for mild language and violence !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers Time Force and Power Rangers S.P.D. are registered trademarks of Saban Entertainment and/or Disney Entertainment. I am using these characters without permission. If you work either of these companies and want to sue me, by all means go for it. What's 50 of nothing?_

_**A/N: **This takes place moments after "The End of Time pt. III", and is set in the "Future Imperfect" universe. Don't worry, you don't have to read it to understand, but it helps.  
_

_Please take a few minutes to review, I live for'em._

**Silver Hills, California 2001 AD**

* * *

The five stood on the beach, looking up at the time ship. While it was a moment for them to be proud of, a victory over Ransik and preserving the future, none of them were in the best of spirits. It was something they all knew; sooner or later, they'd capture the mutants, and they'd have to return to their own time. What they didn't anticipate was that they'd all grow so attach to the 21st century, to Wes. They'd become friends, some of them more than others, and though the job was done and the battle was won, none of them wanted it to end.

Wes approached Lucas first, extending his hand to him. "You better take it easy on that race track Lucas," he told him as the two of them shook hands.

"Well, at least now I have a driver's license," he said, hoping to lighten the mood, but no such luck.

The two of them wrapped their arms around one another, sighing with disappointment. Lucas nodded, slightest then headed toward the time ship, disappearing into a stream of light. Katie quickly rushed over to Wes, wrapping her arms around his waist and began to squeeze. "Wes, you're the best," she cried, trying to contain her emotions, but doing a very good job.

"Katie, let go," he groaned, gasping for air.

Katie, not realizing her own strength, let him go and backed away a little. "Oh, I'm sorry," she sighed.

Wes looked at her, smiled slightly, then pulled her in closing, wrapping his arms around her. "No, don't be sorry. I'm actually going to miss your hugs," he told her.

"Goodbye Wes," she cried, then headed towards the time ship, disappearing.

Trip approached Wes next.

"Trip, I…" he paused, unsure of what to say.

Trip nodded. "I know. I'm gonna miss you too. Can I… can I keep my hat?"

"Yeah," Wes sighed, pulling Trip in close and wrapping his arms around him.

Trip backed away slowly, making his way towards the time ship. As he walked, Circuit stuck his head out of Trip's backback.

"Bye Wes."

"You take care of Trip, Circuit," Wes told him.

"Always have, always will," Circuit said as they appeared into the stream of light.

Finally, Wes found himself face to face with Jen. He was going to miss all of them, but it went without saying that he was going to miss Jen the most. There had been times when he wanted to tell her how he felt, but it never seemed like the right time. Not that mattered, she was leaving, probably going back to Alex, so it was for the best that she never knew.

"I wish you could stay," he sighed.

Jen nodded. "Me too, but we both know I can't." she reached in her pocket, pulling out her Time Force badge, handing it to him. "I want you to have this Wes. Don't ever forget me," she sobbed.

He shook his head. "Never could."

With a tear in her eye, she turned and walked away, heading for the ship. She was inches away from it, but stopped, turned around and ran into his arms, both of them taking a moment to hold one another.

"I should have told you this a long time ago; I love you," Jen told him.

"I love you too. I wish I could live another thousand years so we can be together again," he cried.

Finally, it took every fiber of her being to walk away, but she did, disappearing into a stream of pink light.

Jen materialized on the time ship, taking the first empty seat she came to. The others were already strapped in and ready to go.

"Is Ransik contained?" Jen asked, taking a deep breath.

"Alex took Ransik and Nadira back in the megazord. They're already in containment back home," Trip told her.

"Good," she strapped herself in. "Set time circuits for the year 3000 and engage on my mark," she ordered.

"Coordinates set, ready for time shift," Katie announced as the ship began to lift off.

"Engage."

A time whole began to open, and the entire ship flew inside. The ship began to shake, and they all held on to the control panel in front of them, trying to stay steady.

"There's a subspace variance, something is wrong," Trip told her.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, there's a…"

There was a flash of light as the ship went horribly off course. There was an explosion on one of the panels behind them, and smoke began to fill the bridge. It was Lucas who unstrapped himself, making his way over to the panel and trying to put the fire out.

"Lucas, what…"

"If I don't stop this, the ship will blow. Just try to keep us…" before he could finish his sentence, there was another explosion. It was enough to knock him across the room, sending him crashing into another control panel.

"Oh my God, Lucas!" Katie screamed.

"The landing procedures are off line, I'm going to have to land without it," Trip announced. "Everyone hold on to something," he turned to the controls again, trying to stablize the ship. "Brace for impact in 4…3…2…"

The ship crashed, setting off even more explosions on the ship. All of them jerked forward, trying to stay in position, but Katie hit her head against the panel, knocking her out cold. The ship landed, but the momentum forced them to continue to slide, eventually crashing into a building, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Trip, report!" Jen demanded.

"We're back, but the ship has sustained 80 damage. There's a breach in the time core, the ship is going to explode," he told her.

"Get Lucas, I'll get Katie."

They unstrapped themselves, and Trip hurried over to Lucas, hoisting him up onto his shoulders. Jen picked Katie up, dragging her over to a hole in the ship. She jumped out the ship, falling to the ground. Trip got out of the ship only seconds before it exploded. The explosion was enough to push them forward, knocking them into a nearby car.

"Trip, are you okay?" Jen asked.

"I'm fine, but this ship…"

"What the hell happened?"

"There was a malfunction of some kind, something went wrong and…" he paused, getting a good look at their surroundings.

It appeared to be the year 3000, but things were different. There were no people around for miles, only a few buildings, and the ones that were standing were almost completely destroyed. The sky was completely black, and there was no sign of life in any direction. There was a lot of dust and smoke in the air, making it difficult for them to see anything.

"Where are we? When are we?"

"You made it rangers, you're home," a voice said. They turned around as Alex walked over to them with a limp in his step. Jen immediately noticed that he had a full beard, and his uniform was ripped to shreds. "Welcome to the year 3000," he told them.

* * *

originally posted at _RangerFiction . net_  



	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers Time Force and Power Rangers S.P.D. are registered trademarks of Saban Entertainment and/or Disney Entertainment. I am using these characters without permission. If you work either of these companies and want to sue me, by all means go for it. What's 50 of nothing?_

_**A/N: **This takes place moments after "The End of Time pt. III"_

_Please take a few minutes to review, I live for'em._

**New Silver Hills, California 3001 AD

* * *

**

"Sir, long range scans have picked up a temporal signature coming from the south side," one of the androids announced.

_He_ approached the android slowly with his arms behind his back, getting a look at the readings himself. He was an android, but much different from the others that were scattered around the room. He was much taller, and appeared to be more human than anything else. His entire left arm was covered in a gold armor, which in turn connected to a chest plate. One of it's eyes were missing, replaced by an infrared censor, and a head plate covered most of it's face. He was no doubt the most advanced android there, but still have many human qualities. "Ah yes, a Time Force ship," he said.

"But sir, Time Force was…"

"I know, destroyed a long time ago. This is no doubt the survivors from my initial trip into the past," he paused for a moment. "Send a troop of hazzard drones to collect any technology and destroy any survivors they find," he said.

"Sir, a _troop_ of hazard drones? Isn't that overkill? If these are the survivors we think they are, surely one hazard drone will suffice," he said.

He reached down, grabbing the android by the throat and lifted him up, then began to squeeze. Within moments, the android's head was severed, and it's body collapsed to the floor. "Is there anyone else here who wants to question my orders?" he asked.

"No sir," many of them said in unison.

"Good. Now dispatch a troop of hazard drones, and instruct them that I will personally lead the attack," he paused, looking down. "And someone clean up this mess," he ordered, kicking the android's lifeless body.

* * *

"What are you talking about? This can't be the year 3000," Jen said, looking around. 

"I assure you, it is," he glanced up. "Listen, we have to get out of here. A patrol drone will be by any minute to see what the explosion was, and we can't be here when it does," he said.

"A patrol drone?"

"I'll explain it all later, but right now we have to go," he insisted.

Jen nodded, picking Katie back up and following Alex into the smoke.

They stopped in an abandon warehouse of some kind. From the looks of it, Alex had attempted to set up his equipment and establish a command center of some kind. Jen laid Katie down gently on a piece of cardboard, and then walked over to Alex.

"Tell me what happened?"

"A year ago, I successfully brought Ransik and Nadira back to this time, but things were different. Time Force as we know it was gone, and had been replaced by the Cyborg Alliance. There was a group of patrol drones waiting for us. They captured us, tortured Nadira for information, and Ransik was destroyed almost instantly."

"The Cyborg Alliance?"

"As best as I can tell, they're a group of robotic/human hybrids, all of them under the control of their supreme ruler, all of them hell bent on dominating the entire planet. They have been for a hundreds of years now, and us being here will be definitely put a kink into their plans," he said.

"I don't understand. You said a year ago, but it was just a few minutes ago when we left. How can these robot mutants have been in control for hundreds of years? What happened? What changed?"

"I'm not sure, but it happened it the past. After we left, something changed the time line, creating this new, alternate future. Whatever happened, it knocked my internal sensors out of whack, and the megazord landed in the year 2999, a full year before my intended destination. I suspect that whatever knocked me off course did the same to you. For a while, I wasn't sure any of you were going to make it," he said.

"Do we have any idea what changed? What could have affected the time line so badly that all of _this_ happened?" Trip asked, injecting himself into the conversation as he walked over to them.

"Are they going to be okay?" Jen inquired.

"Katie heals fast, but Lucas, he's..."

"Oh God," Jen sighed, putting her hand over her mouth.

"He sacrificed himself so that we could make it here," Trip said.

"I have no idea what happened, or who caused this," Alex told them, trying to get them back on track.

Jen nodded. "So, we need to go back to the past, find out what happened and stop it from happening," she said.

"Sounds good in theory, but the Alliance have the megazord, and your time ship is in no position to go anywhere. Even if it was, we don't even know where to go, where to start looking."

"We need to know more about this Cyborg Alliance. Who are they? Who's in control?"

"I've been trying to figure it out for over a year now, but most of my equipment is beyond repair and I can't access the history logs. If I could, we could find out when it happened," he said.

"That's where I come in!" Circuit said, sticking his head out of Trip's book bag.

"Circuit, are your history logs intact?" Alex asked.

"Yes. I'm attempting to access this time's history logs and integrate them into my database now," he announced.

"Even if we do find out, then what? We can't exactly do anything about it."

"Still, it'll be a start," Jen said.

"History logs acquired, processing…" there was a pause, and a humming sound as Circuit processed the information. "In the year 2025, research went into artificial intelligence technology. An organization called Space Patrol Delta discovered the remains of a robot in a scrap yard, and work began to restore its CPU in order to determine how to duplicate the technology. They were successful, but in doing so, the original robot rebelled against them. He assumed control of the robots they'd already created, and they waged war on the planet. Millions were destroyed in the battle, including robots, and in an attempt to regain some of his troops, the robot found a way to integrate human DNA into a robot body, creating Cyborgs," he explained.

"Frax," Alex sighed.

"Who is Space Patrol Delta?" Jen asked.

"SPD was originally founded in the year 2001 by aliens living on Earth, most of them in peace. In 2006, SPD merged with Bio-lab. The red morpher and the quantum morpher were used as blueprints to create even more morphers, and those rangers were charged with protecting the planet from any alien threats," Circuit told them.

"You're saying Wes and Eric are a part of this… SPD?"

"Unclear. There is a lack of specific information."

"I knew that at some point, aliens were on Earth, but I didn't know it was the year 2001," Trip said.

"SPD was a very small organization then. The world wasn't ready to know that they weren't alone in the universe, much less that there were aliens already on Earth. If I remember my history, it wasn't until 2019 that the alien registration act was passed, allowing aliens to become citizens of Earth," Alex brought up.

"Now we know who is it and when it happened, but what do we do about it? We don't have a time ship, and the megazord is locked away by the Alliance. We're not even sure if it's still intact," Jen said.

"I may be able to use some parts from what's left of the time ship and combine it with the equipment Alex has here to open a temporal portal, but we'll need a power source, and even then, the portal will only be big enough for one of us, maybe two," Trip said.

"Do you still have a trixyruim crystal onboard?" Alex asked.

"They should be in storage, I'll take a look," she said, hurrying over to what was left of the ship.

"Assuming that whoever goes is successful and they stop Frax from being rebuilt, this time line should cease to exist, and the continuum should be corrected. We'll all be in the future we remember, and Lucas will be okay. Of course, if we fail, we'll be stuck here forever," Alex brought up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers Time Force and Power Rangers S.P.D. are registered trademarks of Saban Entertainment and/or Disney Entertainment. I am using these characters without permission. If you work either of these companies and want to sue me, by all means go for it. What's 50 of nothing?_

_**A/N: **This takes place moments after "The End of Time pt. III"_

_Please take a few minutes to review, I live for'em._

**New Silver Hills, California 3001 AD

* * *

**

"I'm just about ready over here," Trip said, never taking his eyes off of his work. The smoke was starting to bother him, but he didn't let it stop him from what he was doing. "I've used the trixyruim crystal we had on board to power the device, but the portal itself is going to be even smaller than I originally thought, and I'll only be able to keep it open for about six seconds."

Alex walked over to him, putting his hand on Trip's shoulder. "Good work. Are you able to get a lock on the time coordinates?" he asked.

"Yes, but without a specific time or month, whoever goes could end up the day before it happens, a month before it happens, or even two months after it happens. There's no way to be sure," he paused. "Oh, there's one more thing. Whoever goes, we can't take a morpher with us. The energy signature from the morpher will interfere with the portal."

"What? Without a morpher we'll…"

"I know, but this is our only shot at this. I can only keep it open for a few seconds, so whoever's going to go, I need to know now," Trip said.

Jen removed her morpher, handing it to Alex. "I'll go."

Alex shook his head. "No, I'm not going to let you risk your life like that. I'll go, it makes more sense. Besides," he handed her morpher back to her. "Pink isn't really my color."

"I'm going. If I don't make it, you need to be here with Trip and Katie. You know more about this time line than I do, and all of you will have a better chance of surviving with you here. Don't waste your time arguing with me _Alexander_, I've made up my mind," Jen told him.

He cracked a smile. "Just be careful _Jennifer_."

"Don't worry, if this works, you won't even remember this conversation," she said.

"I'm opening the time portal… now," Trip announced.

A small portal began to form, and the equipment began to smoke. "Jen, just go!" Alex shouted.

Jen nodded, and without a second thought, jumped through the portal. No sooner than she went through, the machine exploded, closing the vortex.

"I hope she made it," Trip said.

"Yeah, me too."

**

* * *

New Tech City, California 2025 AD

* * *

**

"What are we doing out here Boom?" Sky asked.

It appeared to be a scrap yard of some kind. For as far as he could see, there were parts and machinery scattered around. Some of it was stacked so high that he couldn't see over it, but there were small trails for them to follow.

"Looking for spare parts," he rushed over to a pile of old parts. "One man's trash is another man's treasure," he told him.

"Well make this quick. I'm sure there are other things we could be focusing our attention on," he brought up.

"Sure thing," Boom said, disappearing into a mountain of machine parts.

Sky rolled his eyes, convinced that Boom wasn't listening to a word he said, and then caught up with Syd, who was a few steps ahead of him. "I still don't get why Commander Cruger has us in some junk yard. Gruum has been a lot more aggressive lately. We should be preparing for his next attack, not babysitting Boom while he searches for scrap parts."

"It doesn't bother me. Its either this or going over procedures and protocols back at headquarters. Besides," she looked up at the sky. "It's a nice day out. Aren't you just glad to be out here on such a beautiful day?"

"Hadn't noticed."

"You never notice. You're always so busy with that stick up your…"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with being prepared at all times," Sky told her.

She grabbed his arm, wrapping hers around his slightly. "Yeah, but you're missing out on everything else. Your job is important, that's cool, but there's more to life than being in SPD," she said.

He quickly pulled his arm away. "Its all my father had, and he did just fine."

Syd rolled her eyes. "Fine, be dark and broody if you want. Just don't be surprised when you look up and realize that life is passing you by," she warned him.

"I don't think that…" he paused as Boom came running from out of nowhere.

"Guys, come take a look at this," he said.

"Let me guess, he found some old toaster parts," Sky groaned as the two of them walked over to Boom.

As they got closer, they saw was Boom was looking at. It was long, golden frame of some kind. There were pieces of it scattered across the area, but for the most part looked intact.

"It looks like…"

"… a robot. Or what's left of it," Syd said.

"Who would just throw out a robot like this?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like any model I've ever seen before." Boom brought up.

"You think its one of Gruum's?"

"Could be," he reached for his morpher. "Commander Cruger, come in. I think we found something."

"_This is Commander Cruger. What did you find Cadet Tate?"_

"Looks like a robot, but badly damaged. It doesn't match any known robot I've ever seen. Boom doesn't know much about it either"

"_Is it active?"_

"No sir. It looks it hasn't been active in a while."

"If I had to guess, it's been years since this thing was online," Boom added.

"_Do you think it would be a security risk?"_

"No sir, whatever it is, its no threat."

"_Very well. Pack it up and bring it back to headquarters. We'll let Kat have a look at it."_

"Yes sir. Sky out," he said, tucking his morpher neatly in his pocket. "Gather up as much of it as you can. We'll let Kat make heads or tails of it," he instructed.

"Oh look, a toaster," Boom said as something else caught his attention.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Commander Cruger asked as he paced back and forth in Kat's lab. Over the years, he'd grown to respect Kat a great deal; not just for what she could do, but for her friendship as well. 

"I've cross checked the technology with what we have here, and its years ahead of everything we have. I even contacted Supreme Commander Birdie about it, and there's nothing in SPD files about technology this advanced," she opened a small panel, showing it to him. "This is its memory core. It stores almost three times as much as this entire station, but it's less than one tenth of the size. Whoever designed this was simply amazing," she explained.

"Is there anything you can use here?"

"I'd have to try to repair it, access the memory core and see what it has stored in memory, but I'd say to potential to upgrade our ranger technology is definitely here. Give me a few hours, I'll tell you what I find," she said.

"Very well Kat, keep me updated," he told her, walking out the room.

Kat never took her eyes off her work, closing the small panel, then began to repair what she assumed was the head. It had a long neck, longer than she'd seen in any robot, but it was still a humanoid form. As she continued to reattach wires, there was a spark of energy, and the eyes on the robot began to glow. Kat hurried over to her science station, going over the readings.

"Boom!" she called out.

Within seconds, Boom rushed into the room. "What's up Kat?"

"According to this reading, the memory files have been active for… twenty-four years," she said.

Boom walked over to her, looking over the readings. "Weird. When we found it, it was barely scrap metal."

"It still isn't, but its core is still intact," she paused. "Oh my God, look at this."

"It says it was activated in… 2995? The future? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but it does explain why this thing is years ahead of anything we have. We're going to have to run some more tests, try to…" she stopped as all the lights in the lab began to blink, eventually going out altogether. "What's going on?"

"Power surge?"

"I don't think so," she looked over at the robot. "It's the robot, its siphoning energy from the station. We have to disconnect it."

Boom hurried over to it, trying to disconnect it, but a surge of power hit him, knocking him across the room. Kat rushed over to Boom, checking him on. He was alive, simply unconscious. She walked over to the robot, grabbing a handful of the wires that connected it to her equipment, but the robot reached out, grabbing her arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

upcoming chapters of this and other fics can be found at _rangerfiction . net_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers Time Force and Power Rangers S.P.D. are registered trademarks of Saban Entertainment and/or Disney Entertainment. I am using these characters without permission. If you work either of these companies and want to sue me, by all means go for it. What's 50 of nothing?_

_**A/N: **This takes place moments after "The End of Time pt. III"_

_Please take a few minutes to review, I live for'em._

**New Tech City, California 2025 AD

* * *

**

The lights in the Command Center were flickering, and then eventually went out completely. Commander Cruger walked over to the control panel. "Kat, this is Commander Cruger, respond," he said, but there was no response.

After looking at the controls, he realized that power for the entire Command Center had been shut down. He walked over to the doors with the intention of going to Kat's lab to see what was happening, but the doors wouldn't open. With no power to operate them, they wouldn't move. Frustrated with the situation, he grabbed both ends of the door, trying to force them open, but no luck.

"What is going on around here?" he reached for his morpher. "Jack, this Commander Cruger, can you hear me?" he asked, hoping the morphers would still work, but no luck. _'This morphers are tied into the main systems here. If they're offline, and morphers communicators are offline too,'_ he thought.

With no idea what to do, much less how to get out the Command Center, he reached for his disrupter, readying to blast a hole in the door if necessary. Before he could fire, there was a flash of light. He turned around, only to see a small rift opening in the middle of the room. Not taking any chances, he aimed his disrupter at the rift, unsure of what was about to come out. Just then, someone fell through the rift, landing on top of the main control panel, then rolling off, hitting the floor. No sooner than the rift opened, it closed.

The mysterious figure stood up slowly, trying to get their footing.

"Who are you?" Commander Cruger snapped, standing firm with his disrupter in hand. The figure turned around, allowing Cruger to get a good look at her. It was a young girl, maybe in her mid twenties, with short brown hair. Though he didn't recognize her, he immediately recognized the uniform. "Time Force?"

"I'm Jennifer Ann Scotts, Time Force," she paused, getting a good look at him. "A mutant!" she said, standing ready.

"I am not a mutant, I am from the planet Sirius. I am Commander Anubis Cruger, SPD," he said proudly.

"SPD?" she looked around. "What year is this?"

"The year is 2025, but before I answer any more of your questions, you need to answer some of mine. Are you responsible for my station losing power?" he asked her.

"No. I'm here because history is about to be altered. Something happened here, in the past that drastically changed the future. I have to find a robot named Frax and stop him before…"

"A robot? One of my scientists is working on a robot we found earlier today in a junkyard. You're saying it has something to do with what's going on?" he inquired.

"Frax is from the year 3000. He's dangerous, and it he's been reactivated already, the first thing he'll be looking for is a human to bond with."

"Bond? With a human?"

"In the future, Frax is the head of the Cyborg Alliance, he's a robot/human hybrid. We have to stop him before that happens," she said.

"I can't even get out this room, much less anything else. Internal power has to be restored before…"

He was interrupted, as there was a crash of some kind. The doors to the command center blew open, and Syd was standing there as the smoke cleared.

"Commander, we…" she got a look at Jen. "Stay right where you are!"

"Cadet, stand down. Where are the others?"

"Jack and Z are in the ventilation system trying to get to Kat's lab. Sky and Bridge are…"

"Right here sir!" Sky said, walking in the room, standing at attention.

"At ease. We have a priority situation. The robot you found earlier today is reactivated, and it plans to bond with a human. We need to get to the lab and put a stop it before it has a chance to bond with someone and escape," Commander Cruger told them.

"Yes sir!" the three of them said in unison.

"Sky, this is Officer Scotts. I want you to work with her on how to shut down the robot once we do find him. Syd, you need to get all personnel off of this floor and to the lower levels. The last thing we need is this thing bonding with one of our officers," he said.

"Understood sir."

"Ms. Scotts, you're the only one here with any experience with this… Frax. Do whatever you have to do to neutralize this threat before it gets worse," he said.

"Count on it."

"I'm going to Kat's lab to check on her. Communications are down, so we can't keep in contact. Bridge, I need you to find a way to get reserve power online so we can at least communicate with one another," he said.

"I'll do my best sir."

* * *

Frax was nearly at 100, drawing on energy from the lab to make repairs to himself. As he worked, he was able to access his memory core, figuring out what had happened to him over the years. His internal sensors had recorded over two decades of data, but most of it was useless. What he could recall was losing a battle to the power rangers, and Ransik standing over him, kicking him. Most of his major systems went offline then, but his secondary systems were still active. He could recall being moved from location to location, eventually ending up in a scrap heap of some kind, where he remained until just a few hours ago.

So consumed with his work, he didn't see Kat reaching for a laser welder. She turned it on and jabbed it into his midsection, but it had no effect at all.

"You are not human," he turned his head, facing her. "What are you?"

"I'm…"

"It doesn't matter. You will serve my purpose nicely," he said.

"Purpose?"

"While my internal systems are nearly at 100, exo-skeleton is beyond repair. I am going to transfer my consciousness, my inner being, to your body," he told her.

"But… you're a robot, you have no consciousness. You're not alive."

"That's where you're wrong. I was once human, but my body was destroyed in an explosion. I transferred my essence into this body, but now, it can no longer sustain me, and a new host is needed," he explained.

Just then, a vent cover fell off the wall, and Jack climbed through the opening, pointing his disrupter at the robot.

"Stop right there, you're under arrest!" he announced.

"You silly Time Force ranger, you cannot stop me," he said, shooting a beam of energy at him, hitting Jack in the chest. It was enough to knock him up against the controls, sending him falling over next to Boom.

"Time Force? You said Time Force?" Kat mentioned, keeping him occupied as Z climbed out the vent as well, landing on the opposite side of the room.

"Ah yes, this is Time Force's early incarnation, isn't it? Space Patrol Delta. Based on the time I was offline, I would estimate this is year 2025. Yes, that's about right. SPD was the dominant force in this time period," he said.

"You're from the future?"

"The year 3000. Not that it matters; I intend to stay here, to change history, to shape it to my liking. I will be the dominant force in this time and every other from this moment on," he proclaimed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Z said, swinging a metal pole at him. It connected, but did no damage at all. Frax responded by shoving Z across the room. She hit the floor with a thud, but within seconds, the lights in the lab came back on.

"What?" he glanced around, realizing that she he pushed Z, he'd knocked the wires connecting him to the equipment loose. "No matter, I have sufficient power to destroy you and everyone here," he said, getting off the examining table and walking towards the door.

The doors opened, but Frax found himself face to face with Doggie Cruger. "You can stop right there Frax, this is as far as you're going," he told him.

"A survivor from the planet Sirius? I thought you'd be extinct by now," Frax said.

Cruger rushed at Frax with his sword, swinging, but missed. Frax side stepped him, then shoved him forward, knocking Cruger into the wall. Cruger turned around, hitting a kick that knocked Frax backwards, flipping him over the examining table. Cruger closed in to finish him off, but Frax stood up, aiming his laser at him and fired. The impact was enough to blast a hole straight through Cruger's chest, sending him collapsing to the floor.

"A pity you creatures are so fragile. Once I have control of the planet, we'll have to change that," Frax said, walking out the room.

Kat rushed over to Commander Cruger to check on him, but it was too late, he was gone…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers Time Force and Power Rangers S.P.D. are registered trademarks of Saban Entertainment and/or Disney Entertainment. I am using these characters without permission. If you work either of these companies and want to sue me, by all means go for it. What's 50 of nothing?_

_**A/N: **This takes place moments after "The End of Time pt. III"_

_Please take a few minutes to review, I live for'em._

**New Silver Hills, California 3001 AD

* * *

**

"I know, but this is our only shot at this. I can only keep it open for a few seconds, so whoever's going to go, I need to know now," Trip said.

Jen removed her morpher, handing it to Alex. "I'll go."

Alex shook his head. "No, I'm not going to let you risk your life like that. I'll go, it makes more sense. Besides," he handed her morpher back to her. "Pink isn't really my color."

"I'm going. If I don't make it, you need to be here with Trip and Katie. You know more about this time line than I do, and all of you will have a better chance of surviving with you here. Don't waste your time arguing with me _Alexander_, I've made up my mind," Jen told him.

He cracked a smile. "Just be careful _Jennifer_."

"Don't worry, if this works, you won't even remember this conversation," she said, touching his cheek slightly.

Though neither one of them said a word, they were tacitly saying goodbye to another one. There were things she wanted to tell him, things he deserved to know just in case something did happen to her, but there was no time to worry about it. The future… all of history was in danger, and if things went according to plan, there would be plenty of time to discuss her feelings with him.

"I'm opening the time portal… now," Trip announced.

A small portal began to form, and the equipment began to smoke. "Jen, just go!" Alex shouted.

Jen nodded, and without a second thought, jumped through the portal. No sooner than she went through, the machine exploded, closing the vortex.

"I hope she made it," Trip said.

"Yeah, me too."

Trip and Alex tried to fan away the smoke coming from the machine, both of them coughing. Finally, the smoke cleared, but they found themselves surrounded by a group of robots. Each one of them were at least seven feet tall with huge metal frames and blades in each hand.

"You are surrounded, stand down or be destroyed," one of the robot's announced.

"Don't be silly," they paused as the seemingly endless sea of robots parted, allowing Frax to step through. "They're going to be destroyed anyway," he assured them.

"Frax!" Alex groaned with contempt in his voice.

"I should have known that Time Force was lurking around here. No matter, in this place, in this time, you are no match for me," he paused, looking at the equipment on the table. "A trixyruim crystal? A time portal? You no doubt sent an agent to the past to stop this reality from happening. I bet it was that pretty pink ranger of yours, wasn't it?" he walked over to what was left of the equipment. "Looks like I'll be taking a trip."

"You'll never get away with this Frax!" Trip told him.

"You pathetic ranger, I already have. Now, I'm going to follow your little friend into the past and destroy her before she has a chance to do any real damage. Then, I'll bring her body here as a trophy, symbolizing my ultimate victory over your wretched species," Frax announced.

"No, we won't let you."

Trip rushed at Frax with a roundhouse kick, but two of the robots grabbed him, allowing Frax to aim a fire, hitting Trip in the chest. Trip fell to his knees howling in his pain, and eventually disintegrated, leaving only a pile of dust in his place.

"Oh my God, Trip!" Alex screamed.

"Believe me, God has nothing to do with this. Your feeble planet is mine, and there is nothing you can do about it," he picked up the trixyruim crystal, placing it in his chest, and moments later, a vortex opened. "Take comfort in knowing that when this is over, this time line will be gone, so your green haired friend will be alive and well, just long enough for me destroy him again," Frax said with a sinister laugh, walking through the portal.

Alex struggled to get free, but it was no use. The robots had a tight grip on him, and the portal was beginning to close. Just then, one of the robots collapsed to the floor, immediately getting Alex' attention. Katie snatched the blades from one of them, stabbing a second in the chest, taking it down.

"Katie, go!" Alex instructed.

Katie looked at the portal, gave a quick nod to Alex, and then jumped through the portal before it completely collapsed.

**New Tech City, California 2025 AD

* * *

**

"So what's your story?" Sky asked.

"I think we have time for _my_ story. There's a robot from the future out here somewhere ready to destroy you and everything else that gets in his way. When this is all over, if you want to swap stories, we can do it then," Jen told him.

"There's not much we can do at the moment, not until main power is restored. Besides, I'm not trying to be social, I'm trying to figure you out. Your story doesn't make much sense."

"It makes perfect sense, I'm…"

"Yeah, I know, the future. How is that possible if this Frax creature changed the past? Wouldn't that mean the future was changed?"

"It was, that's why I'm here."

"But in the future, it would be too late to change anything. You shouldn't even be aware of the changes in the time line if you were there when it happened."

"I wasn't there when it happened."

"So what's your deal? You from the future? Or the past?" he asked.

"Yes." She paused. "I mean, both."

"How is that possible?"

"I was on a mission, a mission in the year 2001 when it happened. I was working to capture a renegade mutant who'd escaped to the past. We managed to capture him, but…"

"Wait, you're talking about Silver Hills, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"My dad was the red ranger."

She paused, getting a good look at him. "Wes? Wesley Collins was your father?" she asked him, not seeing any resemblance at all.

He shook his head. "No, my father's name was Gregory. Gregory Tate."

"He must have taken over _after_ Wes then."

"My mother's maiden name was Collins, maybe she's related to Wesley," he suggested.

"What was her name?"

"Leslie Collins."

"Never heard of her. There's a lot going on that I'm not sure of," she paused, trying to remember some of the information she'd read in the history logs about SPD. It was required reading at the academy, but he had been years since she was a cadet. "Wait, you're the _blue_ ranger?" she asked.

"Yes," he said with a tone of confidence in his voice.

"In the history logs I read, during the biggest battle in SPD history, you led the team as the red ranger," she turned to Bridge, noticing his outfit. "And you were the blue ranger."

"You must be mistaken… unless I'm going to be red ranger in the future," Sky said with optimism in his voice.

"If I'm the blue ranger, does that mean Syd will be green? Or will Jack be pink? Maybe Boom could be orange ranger again and…" Bridge paused. "Wasn't there a tangerine ranger once?"

"There was a Psycho _Silver_ ranger once," Jen mentioned, recalling her ranger history.

"But no Psycho Tangerine, are you sure?"

"She's sure," Sky mentioned.

"So," continuing with her story. "After we captured all the mutant and headed back to the year 3000, things had changed. Frax was the leader of this robot alliance and Time Force was destroyed. We were able to determine that the changes started here, in this time. I was sent back to fix what went wrong."

"If all of this is true, aren't you altering the time line just by being here?"

"In a way, yes. If I'm successful and I stop Frax, this time line will cease to exist and things will go back to normal. None of us will have any knowledge of these events. It'll be as though it never happened," Jen explained.

"If it never happened, that means that you were never here, and if you were never here to stop whatever it is from happening, does that mean it still happens? And, if it does happen, doesn't that mean you'll come here to stop it again? Maybe this isn't the first time you've been here. Maybe we're all trapped in a causality loop and we've done this a dozen times! Maybe hundreds of times! Come to think of it, possibly millions," Bridge said, chiming into the conversation.

"Don't pay him any attention, he always does that."

"Actually, he's right. The time line is very fragile, with an infinite number of possibilities. I could have been here before, and I may be here again."

"Or, this is a collective dream," Bridge suggested.

At that moment, the power came back on. Bridge rushed over to the control panel, going over all the systems. "Everything is up and running again, but the station took a 20 power loss."

"Can you track Frax?" Jen asked.

"He's moving through the station, looking for an exit. I'm going to seal all the access points and force him out of the main doors. When he gets there, we'll be waiting," he said.

"I'm coming with you."

"Its best you stay here and let us handle this," Sky said.

"I've the only one here who has dealt with him before, you need me there."

"I don't think…"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling. I'm coming with you," Jen repeated.

"Well… lets go then," Bridge said.

* * *

Jack came to his senses slowly, standing up and getting a look around. Commander Cruger was lifeless on the floor with a hole in his chest; Z and Boom were still unconscious. Still unsure what was going on, he reached for his morpher. 

"Sky, this is Jack. Come in."

_"Jack, meet us at the main doors. We've got the robot sealed off, and the only way out of here is through these doors. We have to stop here before, before he gets out."_

"On my way."

Before he left, he turned to Z, trying to revive her. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Still not sure, but we need to get to the main doors. We have a robot to stop," he said.

She stood up, following him to the door, but stopped when she saw…

"Oh God, Commander," she sighed, tending to him, but it didn't take her long to realize it was too late.

"Come on, we have work to do," Jack sighed.

* * *

_coming soon... **Forever Red II**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers Time Force and Power Rangers S.P.D. are registered trademarks of Saban Entertainment and/or Disney Entertainment. I am using these characters without permission. If you work either of these companies and want to sue me, by all means go for it. What's 50 of nothing?_

_**A/N: **This takes place moments after "The End of Time pt. III"_

_Please take a few minutes to review, I live for'em._

**New Tech City, California 2025 AD

* * *

**

Jack, Sky and the others stood in the lobby, facing the elevator doors. All of them stood ready, unsure of what to expect when the robot stepped out.

"According to our readings, he's in there. This is the only way out of the building, he'll have to come here," Syd mentioned.

"Alright guys, its show time," Jack told them.

Jen stood behind them, and couldn't help but feel a little out of place. She was a skilled fighter, and had proven herself in battle many times before this, but without her morpher, she was afraid she'd just be in the way. The last time she faced Frax, she was no match for him, and that was _with_ her morpher. If she knew her history as well as she thought, the B-Squad SPD rangers were a formidable force for their time, but even they were ill equipped to deal with the level of technology Frax possessed. Frax was, even in her time, considered a technological advancement. He was the first documented robot to have a soul, a human essence, and that alone made him unique. Under better circumstances, Frax could be studied, and all of mankind could benefit from what they learned from him, but she was sure that Frax wasn't going to go down without a fight. It would be necessary to destroy him, she was sure of it.

The elevator doors opened, and as predicted, Frax stepped out, dragging Kat along with him.

"Look, a welcoming committee," Frax said.

"Release Dr. Manx right now or…"

"Or what? You'll open fire? In all my travels, rangers are always the same. So prideful, so full of themselves, but none of them have what it takes to do whats necessary," he said.

"Rangers, do it! Stop him!" Kat screamed.

"Your attempt at a noble sacrifice is noted, but will do you no good. None of them here will fire on you, and when this over, I will be supreme ruler of this pathetic excuse of a world," he told them.

Jen forced her way through the rangers, taking a step forward. "They may not be able to do anything, but I can," she said. She snatched a disrupted off Syd's hip, aimed and fired at him. Jack, realizing what she was trying to do, was able to push Jen aside, stopping the disrupter beam from hitting Frax.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped.

"I'm stopping you from destroying my friend," Jack retorted.

"Don't you get it, do you? Frax will destroy her, you, and everyone in this time period. Billions will die because you didn't have the nerve to…"

"I've heard enough of this," Frax said, opening fire himself.

All of them were able to avoid contact. Frax shoved Kat down to the floor, charging in at the rangers. Sky and Syd went for a double spin kick, but Frax caught Syd's foot, lifted her up and threw her into Sky, knocking them both over. Z replicated, and all three of them rushed at Frax. They were able to force him to take a few steps back. Every time Frax swung at one them; they'd disappear, only to reappear a few feet away, landing another kick. Frax fired his energy beam at one of them, firing, knocking Z up against the wall. The replicants disappeared, and Bridge hurried over to Z, checking on her.

"I'm done playing with this guy. Lets do it guys!" Jack said.

"Right!"

_**"SPD, EMERGENCY!"**_ they called out unison.

Within moments, all five them morphed, transforming into the power rangers. The red and blue rangers rushed it with roundhouse kicks, forcing Frax to stumble back. The pink and green rangers reached for their disrupters, firing at him. The impact was enough to knock Frax over, and the five of them stood over him.

"You are charged with violation of the time line, and the murder of Commander Cruger. Judgement time!" Sky announced, grabbing his morpher.

At that moment, a vortex opened in front of them, and _he_ stepped out.

"What?"

"Another Frax?"

"That isn't Frax, its…" Jen was interrupted.

"Wrong again ranger," he picked the green ranger up by the throat, launching him across the room. "And Frax 2.0 will do just fine."

The red and pink rangers charged in to attack him, but he put a force field in place, knocking them both to the ground. With the rangers down, the future Frax stood face to face with Jen. "It's been a long time, its good to see you again," he said coldly.

"From my perspective, it's only been a few minutes," she brought up.

"Ah yes, the adverse effects of time travel. If it means anything to you, this will be the last time we meet," he said, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up.

Just then, someone else came through the vortex, tackling Frax 2.0 down to the floor. It was enough to force him to let go of Jen, allowing her to catch her breath. Jen looked up, getting a good look at them.

"Katie?"

"Here, I have something that belongs to you," she said, tossing Jen her morpher.

"Okay, lets show the rookies how to do it," Jen said.

Katie nodded in agreement.

**_"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"_**

Both Jen and Katie transformed into the pink and yellow rangers, calling for their Chrono Sabers. They charged at Frax 2.0 together, hitting a double roundhouse, but he managed to block both. Jen did a back flip, slicing off his right arm in the process. The severed arm hit the floor, and sparks shot out of it.

"Give it up Frax, you can't win this!"

"Don't over estimate yourself ranger," he said, holding him his arm, allowing them to watch as it began to repair itself.

"Well... thats not good," Bridge sighed.

Jack and the others regrouped, standing next to Jen and Katie. "Okay guys, lets show'em how we do it SPD style!" Jack said.

"Right!" they said in unison.

_**"SPD SWAT MODE!"**_

The five of them went after Frax 2.0, each of them calling for their Delta Enforcers. The yellow and pink rangers fired at the same time, knocking Frax 2.0 back. The blue and green rangers fired from opposite directions, stunning him again. Finally, it was the red ranger who rushed in with his Deltamax Striker. There was an explosion…

… but Frax 2.0 was still standing.

"Impressive light show, but now let me show you _real_ power!" he said as laser beams shot from his eyes. The beams connected with the red ranger, knocking him across the room and up against the wall. Jack powered down on impact, falling to the floor. Z and Syd rushed over to him, helping him up.

"If this is the best you have, I will have no problem ruling this miserable planet," Frax 2.0 said.

Just then, the original Frax was back to his feet, standing alongside his counter part. "You mean _we_ will rule this planet, right?"

Frax 2.0 turned to him. "I can't believe there was a point in time where I was this pathetic. I alone will rule this time and any other I desire. The rangers can't stop me, and either can you!"

"How dare you, I'm…"

"I know exactly who you are, and at this point in time, you're nothing. You're a waste of space that needs to be exterminated," he said.

Jack was back on his feet and about to make a move, but Jen grabbed his arm, tacitly telling him to stay back. All the ranger simply stood aside as both incarnations of Frax argued amongst themselves.

"Your upgrades mean nothing, I am the original, the first. Once I rule this time, you will be obsolete," Frax told him.

"You're outdated, and now, I'm going to put you out of your misery!"

The two of them stood ready, and Frax 2.0 made the first move, firing a beam of energy. Frax was able to reflect it, firing a shot of his own, but it simply bounced off his counterpart. He tried again, but this time, Frax 2.0 absorbed the energy, redirecting it towards him. The blast was enough to blow a hole in Frax' chest, sending him stumbling to the floor.

"You're pitiful, you know that," he said, aiming his weapon at Frax and firing. The beam connected, and within seconds, Frax was completely disintegrated, leaving only a pile of aches. "Now that he's out the way, I can…" he paused as sparks began to shoot from his chest. "W-What's happening?"

It was Jen who walk towards him, standing face to face with Frax 2.0. "With Frax gone, he'll never be able to evolve into what you are now. Your army is gone, your timeline will cease to exist, and so will you!"

"T-That's impossible. I am all powerful, all knowing, all…" before he could finish his sentence, there was a wave of disorientation, and in a flash of light, Frax was gone.

"POWERDOWN!" Jen called out, reverting to her Time Force uniform, walking over to Jack. "It's only a matter of time before the temporal displacement takes effect and this time line is erased. Before that happens, I want to say it was an honor working with you," she said.

"The honor was ours," he told her.

"And you should know, once you defeat Grumm and you step down, Sky will be an excellent red ranger, and SPD will get along fine without you, but you'll be called on for one more mission, probably the most important mission you'll ever embark on. The others will need you in their battle against The First. Just remember, when the time comes, she'll make the right decision," Jen said.

"Wait? What? Step down? The first what? And who is _she_? What decision…"

"You'll find out, in time," she sighed.

At that moment, another wave of disorientation washed over them, and just like that, they were gone.

**Silver Hills, California 2001 AD

* * *

**

"I should have told you this a long time ago; I love you," Jen told him.

"I love you too. I wish I could live another thousand years so we can be together again," Wes cried.

Finally, it took every fiber of her being to walk away, but she did, disappearing into a stream of pink light. Jen materialized on the time ship, taking the first empty seat she came to. The others were already strapped in and ready to go.

"Is Ransik contained?"

"Alex took Ransik and Nadira back in the megazord. They're already in containment back home," Trip told her.

"Good," she strapped herself in. "Set time circuits for the year 3000 and engage on my mark," she ordered.

"Coordinates set, ready for time shift," Katie announced as the ship began to lift off.

"Engage."

A time whole began to open, and the entire ship flew inside. The ship began to shake, and they all held on to the control panel in front of them, trying to stay steady.

"There's a subspace variance, something is wrong," Trip told her.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, there's a…" he paused, going over the readings again. "Whatever it was, it passed. It looks like there was a temporal displacement, but its been corrected."

Jen cracked a smile. "Good, lets go home. The future is waiting for us."

* * *

_end...  
_


End file.
